The Moody Past Of 625 rewritten
by Fishlover
Summary: Moody experiment 623 tries to get 625 to confess about his past. Rewritten Version
1. Remembrance of Experiment 623

Hey guys! I decided to rewrite this fic since the original version sucked and I wanted to make up for it by rewriting this and it's sequel! This one comes in chapters not in it's normal one shot version like it's original version. Lay back, relax, and if you wanna read this rewritten version you're more then welcome to.

The Moody Past Of 625 (rewritten version)

Chapter 1

Remembrance of Experiment 623

It was a lousy day in Kauai, with ugly grey thunderclouds overhead. The streets empty so so was the beaches, everyone knowing that another thundershower was soon approaching. The grey clouds rose overhead, shading the island and making the streets dark. The winds blew harshly, as a noticeable blue experiment pod from a tree trunk rolled down a hill and rolled along with the direction of the wind, stopping into the streets.

Then tiny droplets of water began to fall from the sky hastily, landing on the experiment pod. The blue orb began to glow, then as soon as the yellow glowing orb went away; stood a white experiment. Blue eyes, purple nose, peach markings, snow white fur, small blunt ears, and it's recognizable trademark... a belly that can change colors. The experiment was female of course.

She shook herself from the rainwater being absorbed into her fur, and walked down the streets to seek shelter, passing by houses with people in it. She peered into the houses through the windows, looking at the people inside, as her belly changed to the color yellow meaning happiness; watching a boy laugh happily as he snuggled next to his guardian.

Of corse the white experiment let out a sad sigh. She was only able to sense the emotions of others; not herself. If she was able to pick up emotions of herself her belly would be the color blue... sadness.

Being outside during a rainy day all alone would make anybody sad. The white experiment sighed as she walked back into the streets and her fur still sopping wet. She walked to the nearby park to seek shelter from the rain under the trees, and staring into the grey sky.

Not far away inside a ship shaped like a fish's head a large shark-like alien was staring into the sky through a window inside his cozy ship. Enjoying this peaceful moment where it was rarely quiet, he decided to read a book, muttering a few words.

'' It's raining; it's pouring...'', Gantu said, then was interrupted by a light moan, but not from him. It came from something else.

He turned to find out where that noise came from, he heard the same moan again, but it was nearby. Walking towards the direction of the moan he found a familiar sight.

A yellow was sleeping in the rec room, snoring audibly, yet muttering incoherent words in hie sleep, twitching his fingers.

''... the yellow experiment is snoring...'', Gantu said, the muttered,'' But I prefer it that way...''

The experiment container began to beep loudly. Gantu's mouth hung open as he glanced at his sleeping sidekick, known as experiment 625. He was still asleep.

Gantu hastily ran to the container so that the loud beeping wouldn't wake up his slumbering sidekick.

He pressed a button that would reveal a white experiment.

_'' Warning, experiment 623 activated... primary function emotion detecter.''_

Gantu smiled, then went to gather his equipment, and an umbrella to keep himself dry, even though it was a little too small. He walked out of the ship in search of experiment 623.

TBC...

R&R


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2

Thoughts

Experiment 623 was still walking around the streets muttering low words under her breath, her arms wrapped around herself, still wet from the rain. She looked around her, nobody in the streets, she was all alone.

623 sighed,'' I need to get out of this weather...''

She walked towards a wide open playground, with swings and slides. Stepping over the platform of the playground, she got into an entranceway of the slide. The inside was hollow like a tube, then beside her was the slide, that lead to the outside.

She laid down in the hollow tube, and dried herself off, but shivering from the chill in the air. Her wet fur didn't help her with keeping herself warm neither. She watched the rain pour down outside, in hopes that the weather will clear out soon, and hoping to find somebody or somebody to love her like old times.

Gantu walked past the playground, his footsteps thumped along the ground, sending vibrations through nearby places, and grabbing the attention of Experiment 623.

She looked outside, sticking her head out to see who was out there, and to discover the thudding footsteps that grabbed her attention. She saw a large sharklike creature, about eight feet in hight, blue eyes, grey skin, wearing a black jumpsuit. She gasped at the sight.

'' I have come to the wrong planet... it the planet of the giants'', 623 gasped again.

She immedeately went back into her hiding place, to avoid the sight of Gantu.

'' What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?", 623 said to herself, quietly, and quickly to herself, over and over again.

Gantu passed by the park, leaving 623 by herself again. She popped her head out of the plastic tunnel to check if the coast was clear, the rain still dropped from the sky and hit the plastic tunnel, washing down to the ground. 623 shivered again.

Looking out towards the wet streets she sighed, it was like the sky was crying, sad about something, and even the clouds showed the color of how the sky was feeling. 623 was feeling the same way, sad, about something, but what was it?

She rested her hands upon her shoulders, as her blunt ears drooped downwards, resting upon her shoulders. Her eyes were halfway open, now ready to sleep, but she fought herself not to sleep, knowing there would be a strange creature or two to come and take her away, and probably to a dangerous place.

This place was a whole new world to her, what was the life forms like here, and was her once old sweetheart was here on the same planet as well?

Despite the dampness of her fur from the rain, she let out a yawn of boredom, and drowsiness prevented her from protecting herself from an "alien" life form. Her eyes now began to close and her vision became blurry, then she fell asleep, as her arm lazily hung over to the outside of the plastic tube.

TBC...

_Sorry if it seems rushed, please forgive me! I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer too... oh and sorry for the long wait, since it's winter break I can now have time to work on the fics! _


	3. Captured!

_I live! I've been busy with other fics and stuff, I'm gonna try to finish my remaining fics as a new years resolution. I updated my profile since the way i previously had it was a huge mess._

Chapter 3

Captured!

Gantu wasn't having much luck looking for the experiment, and the rain wasn't making things much better neither. The umbrella that he had above his head wasn't enough to keep himself dry. Rain trickled down from the umbrella down onto Gantu's face, as he wiped off the droplets from his forehead.

'' Of all the days for an experiment to activate, why did it have to be on a rainy day?''

He held out his blaster and aimed it towards a sound he heard nearby. The rustling of bushes and the squishing of wet footprints sinking into the mud, made him think that somebody was approaching nearby right where he was standing.

He hid behind the closest thing that could hide his tall appearance; behind a couple of palm trees, and hoping that the dark and rainy sky could help him camouflage with the background.

As he looked ahead of him he saw a little hawaiian girl wearing a bright yellow raincoat, and behind her was stitch, grasping tightly to the umbrella he carried. His fear of water has taken an advantage this time even if it was rainfall.

'' The little girl and the trog!'', Gantu mumbled to himself.

He continued to watch as Stitch perked up his ears sniffing the air, still clutching onto the umbrella. Lilo looked back to know what had caught Stitch's attention.

'' What is it Stitch?''

'' A cousin!''

'' You can smell one of your cousins nearby?''

'' Ih!''

'' Oh, we should go find him or her, but we've got to get home before Nani yells at us. I'd do anything to not get another bath. We could come back soon after Nani leaves to work. We could ask Jumba to help!''

'' Ooh okay!''

'' Besides what kind of cousin would like this rainy weather?''

'' Ih.''

As they walked away Gantu began to scan the area where Stitch previously sniffed for the unknown experiment. He entered the playground and searched around in places where any experiments would hide or seek shelter from the rain. His blaster pointed in any direction that he turned.

'' Where would that experiment be?''

After those words left his mouth he turned around looking at the plastic tubes, seeing a fluffy white arm sticking out of it. That hand didn't seem human-like at all. He carefully tried to quietly walk closer towards the owner of the arm and took a peek inside of the tube, seeing a fluffy white experiment curled up.

She was asleep while she heavily snored, twitching her left blunt ear. Gantu carefully grabbed a capture container from his back and popped the lid off, which caused a loud hollow sound to be heard. He looked inside to check if the experiment was still asleep.

The experiment's ear twitched again as her eyes began to open. Gantu hopped to the side of the entranceway and stuck the container into it. While the experiment woke up she shook her arm to let the water run out of it.

'' Aww shoot, my arm's wet!''

She continued shaking her arm, before looking at the entranceway. Something didn't seem right. She had this eerie feeling that somebody was watching her; waiting for her. She crawled towards the entrance and began to stand on the glass. She tapped it slightly with her foot before moving further onto the glass.

As she made it about halfway from the entrance she began to feel herself getting lifted up into the air. She looked up as she saw a large whale like creature close the door to the capture container and attach it to his back.

The female experiment began banging, scratching, and hitting the glass to try to free herself, but it was no use. She was being taken away to someplace she didn't know about, and a part of the planet that she has never been on.

She looked around the place as Gantu continued to walk. Passing by the houses that she saw previously since her activation, she let her ears droop down again seeing the happy people inside be along with a family of their own. She wished that she was with a friend that she knew.

That was too much to wish for at the moment. She grasped into the glass and pressed her nose into it to try to get a glimpse of the place that she was going. As she looked she saw that ahead was a deep black ship with bright yellow whirls around it.

She lifted one eyebrow as she saw the door open at the ship and the large whale-like creature entered. Looking ahead of him he saw his lazy sandwich making sidekick nibbling on a sandwich while drinking a can of soda which rested upon the top of the control panel.

He turned his chair and faced Gantu,'' Hey G, did you capture an experiment, or did my cuz beat your patookie again?''

'' Grr!'', gantu growled,'' For your information I've caught the experiment before 626 could even ind it.''

'' Well, lets see what it is.''

Gantu grabbed the container from his back and put it over the teleportation system. he removed the experiment from the glass and heard a light thump when she slid and landed onto her back. The glass above her began to come down and trap her inside.

'' Aww great...'', the experiment remarked sarcastically.

'' Aww Gantu, why'd you have to capture her!?'', 625 yelled out.

The while experiment perked up her ears and looked towards the owner of that familiar voice. She looked behind her and saw experiment 625 looking at her, with an un-amuzed expression upon his face. She scoffed.

'' Do you two know each other?'', Gantu asked.

'' Yes'', the white experiment spoke.

'' Of course'', 625 remarked.

'' 625, what does this experiment do exactly?''

'' Experiment 623. She's a mood detector.''

'' That's it?''

'' And she asks you annoying questions about your emotions to no end.''

623 looked over her shoulder and sneered over at 625 who stuck out his tongue at her. Gantu didn't know why the two hate each other but he found it rather amusing to see them make faces at each other.

625 growled as 623 made a face at him, her tongue pressed against the glass and her nostrils faced up at him. He began to feel around the control for the can of soda to throw at her, but while he felt to top of it, it slid off falling to its side and spilling its contents all over the control panel.

The panel began to fizzle sending sparks of electricity onto mid air.

'' No! NOOOOOOOOOO!'', Gantu shouted out.

'' Way to go...'', 623 said, sarcastically, applauding to 625's blunder.

625 growled and turned himself away from her,'' You're annoying me!''

'' No, you're annoying me!''

'' Oh you two abominations shut yourselves up!'', Gantu interrupted while trying to clear the control panel from the sticky soda,'' Without this working, i cannot seem to teleport 623 to Dr. Hamsterveil!''

'' Awww!'', 625 moaned out.

'' Hamsterveil is alive!?'', 623 shouted.

'' Well obviously or else we wouldn't be here on planet Earth!''

'' Wow, you actually know where we are...'', 623 applauded sarcastically.

625 scoffed and then spoke,'' Why don't we name you Moody for all I care!''

'' Hmm, oddly I like that name a lot, 625.''

625 groaned. His insults didn't seem to phase her. He took a bite out of the sandwich he barely touched and turned his chair away from her. The newly dubbed Moody turned away from 625 and sat down upon the floor thinking about her fate...

TBC...


End file.
